Hogwart's Three Teenage Drama Queens
by The Gr8 Procrastinator
Summary: Three sixteen year old girls don't get asked to the Halloween dance by the guys of their choice! slightly AU but not really... pairing are Angelina/Fred, Alicia/George, and Katie/Oliver


**A/N: OK so i admit that this story is not completely mine. It is roughly based off of a story by April W. a Trixie Belden fanfic writer. But mine is very very different! and my writing style is not at all like hers... although I'm not sure if that's a good thing... this story is set in the third book, and I'm going to pretend like Angelina said no to Fred .Well let me know what you think! I Love reviews!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did would I really be here right now? I also do not own the song Twisting by They Might Be Giants. check it out its a hilarious song! Its just not fair I own nothing good sigh.**

**Just so you're not completely confused here are the charaters ages:**

_Ages: _

_Oliver-17_

_Katie-16 I know that shes only a year older than Harry, but we're going to say that shes 16 instead of 15 so shes the same age as Angelina and Alicia, just because I feel like it_

_Alicia-16_

_Angelina-16_

_Fred and George-16_

* * *

**The Life Of Three Teenage Drama Queens**

* * *

_Friday evening, 9:48 p.m._

A very odd sound could be heard echoing though out the 6th year Gryffindor girl's dormitory.

Silence.

A room whose ocupants were three teenage girls and the only sound that could be heard was silence.

This was highly unusual.

Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet were all sitting on Katie's bed. They were a sight. All three of them had dark circles under their , and Angelina's were red from tears.

If you listened very closely you could hear the sound of music off in the distance.

Music that was filling the Hogwarts hallways.

It was Halloween and almost everyone was in the Great hall. Almost everyone anyway.

In addition to the usual feast Dumbledore decided to let the Head Boy and Girl plan a custume dance.

"Boys are idiots," sniffled a pathetic looking Angelina.

"Yep" agreed Katie," couldn't have said it any better myself."

" You took the words right out of my mouth" muttered Alicia

Katie exclaimed, " I hate dances! Who needs them any way?"

"Not me for sure! I'm almost glad me didn't go!" retorted Alicia who was clearly anything but glad.

Angelina buried her head in a pillow and let out a muffled sob.

Alicia asked in a sympathetic voice,"You ok there Angie?" while patting her on the back.

"Fred is such and idiot!" exclaimed Angelina in between sobs," doesn't he know that that's not how a girl wants to be asked to a dance!"

She was referring to the way Fred had asked her to the dance.

" He just shouts at me from across the room!'Oi,! Angelina, Come to the ball with me!' Surprisingly she did a pretty good impression of Fred, well... good for someone who was in tears anyway." He probably just asked me so he wouldn't look stupid in front of his brothers and Harry," she cried.

"We'll at least he asked you. Oliver barley even knows I exist," said a desolate Katie. She had a hopeless expression that was about the equvillent of a sad puppy dog's face. Her big pale green eyes began to fill with tears as she said this.

"Of course he knows you exist Katie you almost killed him with a quaffle yesterday, and he sees you everyday at quidditch practice. He even talks to you. Sure its usually about quidditch and most of the time hes yelling instructions at you, but still its better than nothing," sighed Alicia," George doesn't even acknowledge me."

The three girls sat in silence for several long minutes until Katie jumped off of the bed and started walking towards the door." You know what. I'm not going to just sit there and mope. Come on, we're better then that. We don't need them. Lets get off our butts and do something."

"Feel like raiding the kitchens?" asked Alicia.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Angie," I could do with some chocolate cake..."

* * *

_Friday Night, 11:23 p.m. _

After many pieces of double chocolate cake, several brownies, and a shocking number of peanut butter crisscross cookies later, the girls left the kitchens in much better spirits. They had also gulped down several goblets of butterbeer .

It was extremely fattening, but highly delicious , and the caffeinated beverage gave the girls a gigantic amount of unneeded energy, also known as a sugar rush.

They were now back in their dormitory sitting in a lopsided triangle on the floor.

Surrounding them were, color full nail polish bottles. And cotton balls could be seen everywhere.

"Uggh I feel soooo fat!" moanded ALicia and then she emitted a lound burp.

Katie smiled slightly and said," I probably shoudn't have eaten all of those cookies either,"while picking up the white nail polish.

"Katie can you pass me the 'kiss me' pink?" asked Angelina, wno was just starting on her toes." Thanks" she said as Katie handed her the polish.

Katie who refused to paint her finger nails was adding little white flowers to her lavender toenails.

Alicia was just sitting there staring at the wall, having finished painting her nails with the 'sands of time' polish. She grumbled," this is boring. Can't we listen to music or something?"

"Do you have a CD player and some CDs?" asked Katie being the only one in the group with muggle heritage.

Alicia and Angie just stared at her," what the heck are Cds"?

"Purebloods," Katie muttered under her breath and then answered "They're these muggle contraptions that play music."

"Oh."

" We could go steal McGonagall's record player," suggested Angelina.

" Sounds good to me."

* * *

_Saturday Morning, 2:45 a.m._

After much planning the girls finally succeeded in taking McGonagall's record player, and a box full of some of her old records.

" Beethoven's fith symphony" read Alicia looking at one of the old records, " Nope," she said as she threw it back in the box.

Angelina held up a record and asked,"Top 99 Love songs of the Century?"

"Definitely not!" the three chorused.

Katie dug through the box and selected a record" Oh this looks good", she smiled and she put the record on the record player.

The trio went back to their nail painting as they listed to the fun upbeat music.

"What is this?" asked Alicia.

But then Katie was too absorbed with finishing the flower on her big toe toanswer her.

They coninued listening to the music while they moved from nail painting to blindfolded makeovers.

Then Katie exclaimed " What did he just say?" This made the other two pay closer attention to the song thats was currently playing.

_(She wants) She wants to see you again_  
_(She wants) She wants to see you _  
_twisting(Twisting)In the wind_  
_(Twisting) Twisting twisting_  
_(Twisting)In the wind_

When the chorus played for the second time Alicia exclaimed, " Did he say what I think he just said?"

"Yep !" Katie laughed and they both started giggling uncontrollably.

" huh? I don't get it?" said a confused Angelina. "What does twisting have to do with anything?"

" twisting - like hanging- or being hung -" said Katie before collapsing on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"In a noose!" finished Alicia who was laughing equally as hard.

"Uuugh that's horrible! What are we listing to? This is the kind of music McGonagall listens to? I never thought that she would listen to music like this. Its awful!" exclaimed a disgusted Angelina.

"Its not supposed to be morbid," giggled Katie." Its They Might Be Giants, its silly.

" They Might Be whats-its?" asked Angie.

"They Might Be Giants," explained Katie " They're both a wizard and a muggle band. Just shup up and listen to the words." and she set it to replay.

_She set your goldfish free _  
_And now she's sighing_  
_Blew out your pilot light_  
_And made a wish_

_She doesn't have to have_  
_Her dB's record back now_  
_But there's not a lot of things_  
_That she'll take back_

Angelina smiled when the chorus began," Professor McGonagall listens to this ? Heh he, that's hilarious!" and then they listened to the rest of the song.

_She's not your satellite_  
_She doesn't miss you_  
_So turn off your smoke machine_  
_And Marshall stack_

_She doesn't have to have_  
_Her Young Fresh Fellows tape back now_  
_But there's not a lot of things_  
_That she'll take back_

"Come on, lets sing!" Alicia shouted and the girls started jumping from bed to bed giggling, adn singing along with the music.

Katie sang" She wants to see you again!"

"Slowly twisting" Alicia laughed

"In the wind!" finished Angelina

They sang as loud as they possibly could not caring if they were in tune and when the song ended they set the record player to repeat it .

Several minutes later they fell in a heap on the floor and sat there laughing until they all had tears streaming down their faces.

" I don't get it! cried Katie," Are we ugly or something?" as she burst into tears

"I don't know! Maybe we are!" wailed Angie.

Alicia shouted through her tears," Boys are morons!"

"Amen, Sister! Let it be!" the other two chorused.

* * *

_Saturday Morning, 3:32 a.m._

"Ha! take that George!" shouted Alicia as she finished shaving the hair off of a doll that looked very similar to the real George Weasley.

"Angie, can you pass me the eyeliner?" asked Katie. Angelina handed her the eyeliner asking no questions, and watched as Katie began to draw tattoos all over her Oliver doll.

" how bad do you think it would smell if I burned Fred in the common room fireplace?" asked Angelina gesturing to her Fred doll.

" eeah its only plastic, how bad could it be? Shrugged Alicia.

Katie wildly shook her head, " I wouldn't do that I know form ecsperiance that plastic smells horrible when it burns."

"Oh fine", grumbled Angie," you're such a kill joy Katie."

"Love you too Angie," Katie smirked.

"You two know that we're going to be like dead bodies tomorrow and Oliver…"

At the mention of that name Katie's eyes filled with tears.

"Alicia! Shup up!" hissed Angelina.

"He is such an idiot!" wailed Katie,"We don't even have quidditch games this year and hes still making us have practices!" She did an angry imitation of Oliver,"He says 'he doesn't want us to lose our skills'… and all that blaah. Arrrrrrrgh! I hate him!"

"Um… I think now would be a good time to go to sleep," whispered Alicia to Angie.

" Good plan."

* * *

_Sauturday Morning, 7: 24 a.m._

"Uuggghh I hate laps" groaned Angie.

" Need- sleep" yawned Alicia

They were now on the quidditch pitch running laps. The three girls were jogging next to each other . The boys were up ahead of them running at a faster pace.

"I hate Oliver" muttered Katie sending his back a mutinous glare.

Half asleep Alicia, who was not in the greatest shape wheezed out," Right now I couldn't agree with you more, my dear Katherine."

* * *

_Saturday morning, 8:56 a.m._

After practice Katie was making her way towards the girls locker room, but she was stopped by Oliver.

"What do YOU want!" she snarled

"Gosh, Kates, I just wanted to see if you were don't have to rip my head off. You just seemed tired during practice."

Curse his Scottish accent! thought Katie. Why did his eyes have to be so deep and that beautiful shade of chocolate brown?

" I'm fine Wood," she muttered shortly glaring at him.

"Kates, about the ball last night… I' know it's a little late for this, but I just wanted to say that I was going to ask you, but Fred and George convinced me that you would rather hang out with the girls."

Katie's glare instantly softened. "Its Ok Oliver, I had a good time with Angie and Alicia, but if I had gone, theres no one I would have rather gone with."

'"Ok" Oliver smiled "See you later Katie" as he headed off of the pitch.

As soon as Katie was sure that he was out of hearing range she screamed," FRED, GEORGE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

* * *

**A/N: There we go! This story has no moral. You can't learn anything from it. Well I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Reviews make me very very happy!**

**~TGP**


End file.
